Mad About You
Harold helps Red control his anger. Cast (in order of appearance): , , , , , , , , DVD: Red Green: Stuffed and Mounted, Vol. 2, The Red Green Show – 1998 Season Watch the episode on YouTube DVD Commentary by Steve Smith {from Stuffed and Mounted} STEVE SMITH: I remember "Mad About You" a lot because it was an episode that Patrick McKenna and I were both nominated for a Gemini Award for our performance, and in fact I– well, first of all, the Gemini, first of all, is like the Canadian Emmy kind of thing. Actually, we won. So he and I both won an award that year, and I remember the night of the award, he was kinda letting me know that it had been great, but he was ready to move on to other challenges, and he was leaving the show with us. {chuckles} I didn't think it was worth winning an award for that! It took us two seasons and a movie, but we did eventually get him back. Segment Summary See also: Transcript Plot: Red burns out the horn on the Possum Van, prompting Harold to tell him he has road rage. When Red gets angry with him, Harold offers to help him control his anger. After trying several methods, Red gets Harold to take over some of his responsibilities, resulting in Harold's own anger getting out of hand. Opening Scene: Red improves on the tire-swing concept using other car parts, including a whole car. The Possum Lodge Word Game: Winston tries to guess the word "smell" to win a bag of moth balls. Handyman Corner: Red demonstrates how to repair cane-back chairs using cement and a garden hose. Midlife: What to do when you have no war stories. The Experts: Dalton answers a question about if the family is a man's problem or if it's the man himself and suggests to be more controlling. Adventures With Bill: Bill challenges Red to a bike race up a steep hill. The only problem is, Red doesn't have a bike. Visit With Ranger Gord: Ranger Gord sings a song recites a poem gives a speech about his new hobby. Fun Facts Trivia *As Steve Smith mentions in the DVD commentary, both he and Patrick McKenna won the Gemini Award for their performances in this episode. **As of the award ceremony, McKenna had already been starring in a separate show, Traders, and told Smith that he wanted to devote his energy to that show and would be retiring from The Red Green Show. **The movie that Smith mentions when talking about it taking "two seasons and a movie" to bring McKenna back is most likely the Red Green movie, Duct Tape Forever. McKenna returned to the show itself as Harold in the 2001 season. Real-World References *Harold's "You are a nothing" speech is similar in style and spirit to the way Sergeant Hartman addresses his troops in the movie Full Metal Jacket. *In the Adventure segment, the scene where Bill and Red reach toward each other mimics The Creation of Adam by Michelangelo in the Sistine Chapel. Famous Mentions *Red mentions Oscar Wilde during the Word Game. *When talking about war stories, Red mentions two wars: the Korean War and Desert Storm.